Kryptonite
by SatinKisses
Summary: Sequel to All Grown Up. Naraku and Naima are finally back together and his career in the NFL is beginning to take off. Who are these women, Naraku? Why shouldn't you trust him, Naraku? What is SHE DOING BACK, NARAKU! NarakuxOC, Bankotsu, Byakuya & others
1. Happy Birthday Naima

**A/N:** Hi you guys! Okay so here is one of the sequels to _ALL Grown Up_. Naraku and Naima's sequel. This first chapter is really weak, but my mind has some serious writer's block. Sesshoumaru's sequel will be up next weekend. Oh, and if it seems like the characters just randomly have last names now...well...it's because that they do randomly have last names now, lol. I put them in because it will make the story easier. Okay enough of me, let's go...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha in any way; however, I do own Naima and other characters introduced later on.

…_We gon' show you how to party right; So pass the UHH and get the hype; Alright, we gonna party tonight. Here we come so wave your hands; For Missy, Maganoo, and Timbaland; We gon' show you how to party right; So pass the UHH and get the hype; Alright, we gonna party tonight. Do do do; do do do; Do do do do do do do do; Do do…_

"_Wow DJ Spinz you went back in the day with that one didn't you? That was the famous Timbaland, Missy Elliot, Magoo, Playa, Ginuwine, and Aaliyah with 'Here We Come'._

"_The Super Friends!"_

"_Oh yes, most definitely. They were The Super Friends of hip hop during the 90s. This was such a hot song when it came out."_

"_Seriously. The Spiderman theme beat is bananas. Always a banger in the club. Yo Lady T, did you ever see the video to this?"_

"_Oh yeah, the comic book theme was hot and the ummm…song that they did to the Night Rider theme."_

"_Oh YEAH I remember that! That was hot too."_

"_Well we'll get our chance to talk to 'Timbo' about that a little later in the show. That's right Atlanta, Timbaland is in the building and he's going to talk about his upcoming album. He'll be here around eight so stay locked. In the meantime, I want to give away these tickets to the Falcons ESPN event tomorrow night where you can meet the newest editions to the Falcons Franchise; Bankotsu Okinawa, Byakuya Kagewaki, and Naraku Kagewaki just to name a few. D.J. Spinz will be there tomorrow as well along with many other personalities and you can also be in there if you are the 97th caller. The 97th caller receives two tickets to the ESPN Zone tomorrow night. Up now, the new song by Cash Camp 'Crank Dat Yank'."_

" _Lean to the left, now lean to…"_

"HEY! I like that song!" I exclaimed as Naraku removed his hand from the steering wheel in order to switch the radio to another channel.

"That song is nothing but pure garbage Naima. Why do you like it so much?" my fiancé asked with one of his gorgeous smiles.

"I like the beat. The song might have lame lyrics but you cannot deny that the beat is hot," I defended, reaching to switch the radio back to the previous station but Naraku pushed my hand out of the way.

"This is my car, which means that this is my radio, which means that I am the one who decides which radio station we listen to. Therefore, I decide that we will not listen to any song that tells us to crank something. I've cranked enough things for a while." I crossed my arms and pouted my lips.

"Fine then jerk. Be mean to your fiancé on her twenty second birthday."

"Today's your birthday?!" Naraku gasped with wide eyes and an open mouth, obviously joking around. I sighed deeply and rolled my eyes, trying my best not to smile.

"Yes Naraku. Today is July 2, the day I was born twenty two years ago. But it's okay that you forgot it. I mean, you've only known me for what…sixteen years?!" Naraku then busted out into a fit of laughter.

"I was just kidding my dear. You know that I didn't forget what day it was. I was just yanking your chain." I smiled back at him.

"I knew you were only messing with me. I was kidding with you too." I leaned over and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek. "Soooo," I began when I pulled away. "What did you get me?" Naraku smirked as he began to shuffle through the radio stations, eventually landing on one that was currently playing an old school R&B song.

"Greedy thing. What makes you think that I got you a gift?" he asked, red eyes holding curiousity. I gave him an innocent grin.

"Because you love me and I love you, and because we do nice and sweet things for each other, and-" I reached up and began to slowly and seductively stroke the jet black strands of hair on his head

"-and because we both know that we make each other feel really…special."

"Special eh?"

"Mhmm. _Real special_." I went up by his ear and whispered those final two words with such a sultriness that one would automatically know what was currently on my mind and what was probably on his mind too.

"I see that you're not playing hard to get today," he joked.

"Mmm, I don't really want to today. I think we both need it since we haven't seen each other in like a month." Even though I had just arrived in Atlanta, Naraku had spent a month here already in pro-football camp, getting to know the ways and ropes of not only his job, but of the city also. He had wanted to take me with him, but the Falcons administrators told him it wasn't aloud. So I was left in Brooklyn all alone with out him for an_ entire _month. It's hard not having the man you love around for a month. Especially at night time when you need to be in someone's warm embrace. Or when you're feeling very sexy and need someone to help satisfy your erotic desires. A month without Naraku is painful.

"Well, I definitely know that I need it my dear, but I want you to do something for me first, okay?" he asked.

"What is it?" I replied, a little curious.

"Close your eyes," he instructed.

"Why?"

"Just do it. It's a suprise." That statement made me become very interested. I did as he had asked and slowly closed my eyes. "Now keep them closed until I tell you to open them.

"This must be a really good suprise." He chuckled.

"It is. You will LOVE it."

"Can't wait."

We rode for a few more minutes in Naraku's red Toyota before I finally felt the car stop. I was about to open my eyes, but Naraku told me to keep them closed. I heard him as he got out of the truck and walked over to the passenger's side. He opened my door and helped me out of the seat. He guided me by one of his hands on my back and the other in my own hand. We walked a couple of feet before we stopped. "Alright, Naima. You can open your eyes now and see what I got you for your birthday." I grinned as I opened my eyes, not ready for what I was about to see. When they adjusted to the sunlight, my mouth fell open to the sight in front of me. A two story, big, brick house with garage and a lot of land. "Happy Birthday my dear," Naraku said before kissing me on the cheek.

"YOU BOUGHT ME A HOUSE?!" I exclaimed.

"No, I bought US a house. I was talking about the motorcycle in the driveway, silly girl." My eyes turned from the all brick house to a hot pink sports motorcycle in the driveway we were standing in. I was so amazed by the house that I didn't even notice my new bike.

"NO WAY!" I cried out as I ran up the driveway to check out my new gift. Naraku chuckled as he followed me.

I gave the bike a good inspection. It was so nice and shiny and customized. "Do you like it?" Naraku asked with a hopeful smile and stare. I looked up at him, a large smile spread out across my face.

"No. I LOVE it! This...this is amazing! Oh, and it looks expensive too. I hope that you didn't break the bank on this. I don't need an expensive bike if you did spend a lot."

"Oh no my dear. You deserve the best. It's not a problem at all. I am in love with you, after all."

"Are you sure? Because I don't have to keep it."

"Naima, I make a seven figure salary now. It's okay. Really. Keep it honey." I nodded my head and continued to smile as I walked over to give my soon-to-be husband a hug and tender kiss on the lips.

"Thank you baby. You really make me feel like a princess. I love it."

"Well, I'm glad you like it...but...that's not all I got for you."

"There's more? You didn't have to get me more. This is already too much."

"No. I really, REALLY had to get this last gift for you. But I can't give it too you right now."

"Oh really? Why not?" He looked down at me with a wicked smile. He then seductively licked his lips

"Because I think that we need to go break our new house in, Mrs. Kagewaki," he smiled at me while dragging me towards the front door. I giggled as I followed him inside the home.

"Right behind you...Mr. Kagewaki," I replied, my smile becoming as devious as his.

**A/N:** Oooo what are they about to do?


	2. If this world were mine

**A/N:** Whoooa! It's been quite a while since I've updated things. Well I apologize to you all for that. School finals were in the first week of May so that was my main priority. I was going to actually update Saturday, but something crazy happened. You see, Georgia got some really bad weather and tornadoes. I was on the computer at the time and the power went out right when I was typing this and I did NOT save this chapter!! So I had to re-write this whole thing and it's actually missing some of the original content. -sweatdrop- But I'll make it up to you guys though, I swear. Just bare with me, lol

School's out now so I'll have PLENTY of time to update. YAAAY!!

**Warning:** This chapter contains a lemon

The inside of our home was quite elaborate. It was already fully decorated with furniture and other means of design. I figured that Sai or somebody else had done the decorating, for if it would have been up to my fiancé, everything in the house would be either black and red or black and purple. Naraku smiled as he watched me scan the room, taking in everything that our new house had to offer. "Do you like it?" he asked in his low and sexy voice which I love so much. I turned to him and smiled.

"Of course I do. But I know that you didn't do it. So who did you pay, huh?" His expression turned into a look of pain, as if I had hurt his feelings.

"What makes you think that I didn't do it just for you?"

"Because it doesn't look bad."

"Are you trying to say that I have no sense of style?"

"Well, did you do it?"

"No. Sai and her sister did." I flashed him another smile.

"I figured as much." He grinned as he walked closer to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and backed me up against the wall behind me. He leaned in close to me, his face only a few inches away from my own.

"Why are we still down here in the living room when there is a bedroom that we could be in?" he asked before gently nipping on my neck. I bit my lip as I tilted my head to the side, letting him get more access to me.

"I don't know," I moaned in a soft, almost timid, voice. He chuckled against my neck. He gave it one solitary lick before pulling away and backing up a few feet. His red eyes looked at me with a smoldering heat, almost as hot as the July temperatures outside. The corners of his lips upturned slightly and his eyes maintained their hold on my own as he began to strip of his clothing. He slowly reached up and began to unravel the plain red tie around his neck. He pulled it off slowly and tossed it at me, with it falling to the floor right in front of my face. He then began to unbutton the black dress shirt at an even slower and teasing pace. I couldn't help but stare intensely and anxiously as each inch of flesh on his rock hard chest and stomach was exposed. I could hear another deep-voiced laugh come from him. I moved my gaze to meet his again, seeing the amusement that was clear in his crimson crystals. "What's so funny?" I asked. Naraku continued to smile at me. He shook his head as he walked back over to me.

"Nothing. It's just so cute to me when you're impatient," he replied, stroking my long, dark locks. "Why are you so impatient? You know that I'll always give you what you want in the end." He didn't give me a chance to answer his question as he silenced any possible response from me with his pillow soft lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against him. I sighed through the kiss as I began to run my hands up and down his chest, feeling the luxurious warm skin beneath my fingers. Things were quickly heating up between the two of us and before I knew it, my skirt and top had been shed to the floor and I was now in my fiancé's arms.

It is so remarkable how hot the south can get during the summertime. It was well past sunset, yet the temperature had to still be around one hundred degrees. I couldn't ever remember it being this hot in Brooklyn, nor could I ever remember it being so hot between Naraku and I. He really must have wanted my birthday to be special for me, for he was definitely giving me a run for my money that night. I arched my back highly as I grasped the red, silk sheet beneath me. His hot, dripping tongue creating a moist trail up my throat and in between my lips. I moaned into his mouth as I continued to work my lower half against his. He eventually tore his lips away from mine when the air supply ran low, only to resume to setting my body a blaze with them. I moaned and called out to him as I pulled his jet black hair roughly. "Deeper," I begged him in a breathless plea. He lifted his face from my breasts and gave me a cocky look and smirk. A look that always seemed to turn me on more for some odd reason. He granted my request and went an inch or two deeper inside of me. "So...so good," was all I could say to him. He groaned deeply, obviously satisfied with the new depth as well. He returned to my lips and seized my bottom one in between his teeth, nibbling on it gently.

"Talk to me girl," he demanded in his lustful, baritone.

"Ooo Naraku."

"How do you want it?"

"Ju-just a little bit harder."

"Like this?"

"Ah-ah. Ye-yes. Just like that. Right there too."

I continued to writhe around the scarcely dressed bed, having kicked off all of the other covers during our heated session. My claws marked the bed as he kept up his stellar performance. But all of a sudden, he stopped. I looked up at him with an expression of confusion and annoyance. A soft whimper left me, which caused him to smile that wicked grin of his that only shows when he's plotting something. He continued to smirk as he pulled out of me. I whined loudly, desperate to have him inside of me again.

"Narakuuu! Ugh, daaamn! Stop teasing me," I groaned in exasperation. He chuckled.

"To be a twenty two year old young lady, you sound like a child right now."

"Come on now. I need you. Bad! Stop pla-" he silenced my fussing by placing a hand over my mouth. He continued to smirk as he went up by my ear.

"Now how else was I going to change the position?" he whispered to me, stroking his tongue against the vital organ. He removed his hand from my mouth and within a blink of an eye, I was on my hands and knees feeling him once again unite with me. I moaned and called out his name as he began to pump at top speed. He held onto the headboard as the bed danced to our rhythm of love. "Let that demon out and purr for me," he groaned. His voice was consumed with desire, which made me feel rather sexy. I did as he requested and began to moan more often and more loudly, literally purring on occasion. I could tell he was very close, as was I. I pushed myself back against him, helping both of us reach that sacred peak all the while secretly wishing that we'd reach it together. He pushed himself as deep as possible and paused. He reached underneath me and began to stimulate my very sensitive spot while holding himself stiff inside. I couldn't contain it any longer. I clenched my teeth trying to fight it, trying to make it last just a little longer, but it was no use. It came crashing down on me like a prison guard on Bobby Brown. My fiancé's name left my lips very loudly as my body began to quiver underneath his. I could feel his excitement flow into me and his cries of pleasure ringing in my ears, somehow making the moment more enjoyable. Zapped of energy and completely satisfied, Naraku plummeted to the mattress whereas I remained in that same position for a few moments longer. On my hands in knees, balled up with my face buried in the pillows. He laughed noticing my hesitation to move.

"Naima? You okay honey?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. But I am afraid if I move too soon after something as good as that, I may explode." My response caused him to laugh some more.

"Come here," he said as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me from that position, into one where I was lying right beside him. I laid my head down on top of his slick chest, my eyes beginning to get heavy with sleep. He planted a tender kiss on my forehead as he stroked the multiple hairs on my head. "I hope that I made this day special for you. You deserve the best." I smiled to myself, unable to lift my head or keep my eyes open.

"No need to ask that Naraku. Every day, every minute, every second with you is special. Just to have you with me is quite enough." I knew he was smiling his beautiful, bright smile at this point.

"I know Naima, but if this world were mine, I'd give you anything-"

"-I'd give you each day so sunny and blue-"

"-If you wanted the moonlight, I'd give you that too." My smile grew as sleep began to set in on me.

"You remembered that that was my favorite Luther song," I whispered to him. He chuckled softly as he maintained his soft caresses.

"After sixteen years of being your best friend, if I didn't know everything about you by now, then I would be a liar in saying that I love you now wouldn't I?" I continued to smile as I nodded my head in reply, with sleep eventually winning the battle over my body.

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

I didn't know exactly how to give her final gift to her. For years, I've dreamed of this moment, almost completely losing hope when she was with Sesshoumaru. But now she's mine. Mine to love and mine to hold forever. The ONLY woman in the world who makes the guard around my heart disappear. The only woman whom I want to wear my last name. I've never really known exactly how I would do this, but the time just seems exactly right at this moment. I carefully reached inside of the top drawer of the night stand, making sure that I didn't wake Naima from her dreams. I fumbled around in the darkness until I felt her final birthday gift. I pulled it out and opened the tiny, black box. The moonlight peering in from the window shone directly on the diamond ring, making the jewels glisten, as if it were a sign that we were destined to be together. I wasted no more time before gently sliding the engagement ring on her finger, officially claiming her as my fiancé. She shifted her head on my chest a little when I did it, but did not wake. I brushed the wild hairs away from her soft, brown face and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday Mrs. Kagewaki," I whispered to her, beginning to give into the temptation of sleep myself, patiently waiting for her to see how much I loved her in the morning.

* * *

**A/N:** The song in the story was "If This World Were Mine" by Luther Vandross. Beautiful song. So what will Naima's reaction be to the ring? Gotta stay tuned. **Thank you to all my reviewers too!!**


	3. The Day After

**A/N:** Hello ! How are you all today? I hope good. Well, I finally updated this story. The writer's block has gone so now the plot will become more interesting, I hope. Anyways, enough of me, on to the story :)

Thank you to my reviewers too!!

* * *

It was about ten thirty when I awoke the next morning. The sun was extremely high in the sky and shone down into my face like a police spotlight. I yawned loudly and slowly opened my eyes, squinting them as they were bombarded with sunlight. I turned my head to look at the beautiful woman in my life. She was still asleep, as I expected her to be. She obviously needed to recuperate from the long and intense love that I put on her the night before, ku ku ku. I smiled to myself as I listened to her soft quiet snores and the serene expression upon her face. My smile widened as I looked at the beautiful diamond ring on her left hand. I couldn't wait to see the expression on her face when she finally saw it. I was tempted to wake her, just to see her reaction, but I decided to wait for her to wake on her own. It would make it more special that way.

I had planned to remain in bed until she did open her eyes, but soon, my stomach began to talk to me. Loudly. My face immediately turned into a frown when I heard the sound. It had been several hours since I last ate since Naima and I had skipped last night's dinner to making love. I knew it was time to eat, but of all times for Kami sake!

I sighed defeated and slid out of bed, careful not to wake the woman who was in there with me. She rolled to her other side, facing the opposite wall but didn't open her eyes. I tip toed over to the large, walk-in closet and pulled my black robe off of the door. I did everything very quietly, for Naima's super powerful ears could hear a pin drop on a carpet floor. I wouldn't doubt if she had already heard me anyway, but was still too tired to get up. After tying my hair back into a low ponytail, I descended the staircase and went into the kitchen.

* * *

_"…You know Tom I don't care what you say. I just don't believe that the duo of Byakuya Kagewaki and Naraku Kagewaki can work. I mean, just because they are brothers-"_

_"-they are cousins, Bill"_

_"Well, whatever. Same difference. Still, just because they are in the same family doesn't mean that the chemistry will be amazing. Bottom line folks, it will take a miracle for the Atlanta Falcons to even make a wildcard spot in this year's playoffs. I mean, let's just take a look at the NFC South. The Tampa Bay Buccaneers are the reigning divisional champions and with Suikotsu Okinawa at middle line backer and their outstanding offense, they will be the team to beat this year. Also in that same division, you have the unparallel Sesshoumaru Taisho playing quarterback for the Carolina Panthers and with the addition of Koga Mizaki at the running back position, Taisho should have no trouble winning games this year. There is no way in the world that the Falcons can top teams like that."_

_"That's where you are wrong Bill. Sure the Falcons have had many issues on and off of the field, but I don't believe that it will hinder them from making great progress this year. Byakuya Kagewaki is an excellent quarterback and Naraku Kagewaki is an excellent receiver. Not to mention that the veteran Menomaru Sanyou will be a key weapon in B. Kagewaki's arsenal. And as for the defensive side of the equation, you have the veteran, Tyrone Williams, the newly traded E.J. Smith, and the rookies Bankotsu Okinawa and Hakudoshi Ai. The Falcons will have no trouble making a statement in the NFC South. They will be better than the Panthers I guarantee-"_

"_Oh come on Tom, you actually believe that the Kagewakis can outshine Taisho and Mizaki. Naraku Kagewaki was saved by Sesshoumaru Taisho in college. If it weren't for Taisho making him look good, he would have __**never **__gotten drafted into the NFL."_

"Boy they are really letting you have it, aren't they," I heard a soft feminine voice chime in over the sound of the small television in the kitchen. I turned my head from _Bill and Tom in the Morning _to look at the beautiful woman who stood before me, dressed in one of my favorite T-shirts. I smiled brightly at her and motioned for her to come to me. She smiled too as she walked over to me and sat in my lap. I instantly wrapped my arms around her and planted a long, wet kiss on her lips. She kissed me back with as much love and passion. When she pulled away, she still had that pretty smile on her face. "Best good morning ever," she said before planting a small kiss on my forehead.

"Who are you telling?" I replied, voice almost as soft as hers.

"Why weren't you in bed when I woke up this morning? I know it was late and all, but I really wanted your face to be the very first thing I saw after a night like we had yesterday."

"Oh I am sorry my dear, but my stomach wouldn't let me stay. I had to get something to eat and I knew you would be hungry too when you woke up." She smiled again.

"You made me breakfast?"

"Mhmm. Right there on the stove behind you." She turned and looked at the batch of blueberry pancakes that I had made about ten minutes ago. She then turned back to me and gave me another soft kiss on my forehead.

"Look at you. My baby takes care of his woman. That is so sweet Naraku." She hopped off of my lap and walked over to the stove, swinging her hips from side to side. Her signature walk which I loved so, SO much. I licked my smirking lips as I watched her move in front of me, anticipating that we would be back in our bedroom very soon. Mmm, we might not even make it _to_ the bedroom.

"So what is Bill Wright's problem with you anyways?" I heard Naima ask, knocking me out of my mature thoughts. I sighed deeply before taking a sip of apple juice.

"Don't ask me, dear. When I turned it to ESPN this morning, that was the first thing they were talking about. He claims that Byakuya and I don't have what it takes to lead our team to the playoffs this year. He seems to prefer…someone else." She stopped pouring syrup on her pancakes and turned her head to look at me.

"Someone else? Who?" she curiously asked. I chuckled to myself a little. It seemed as if Sesshoumaru and I were still in a competition with each other. Although this time, it was for a whole other reason.

"Your ex," I coolly said, curious as to what her reaction would be. She didn't say anything in reply. She just turned back around and began to pour some more syrup on her food. I didn't say anything either as I turned my attention to the television again. Naima never really liked to talk about Sesshoumaru much. Neither did I, but our reasons for it were very different. Even after two years, she still feels some guilt for breaking his heart. I just simply cannot stand the guy. I know it hurts for a man to lose the woman he loves, but those two just weren't meant to be. Hell, they wouldn't have even gotten together if it weren't for my meddling ex-girlfriend's interference. To think that I could be married to Tsubaki right now. To think that I could be the father to her children. I dodged a bullet, that is for damn sure.

After fixing her plate, Naima walked back over to the table and sat across from me. "This looks really good," she declared with a big smile as she picked up her fork, with the hand that didn't have the engagement ring. It had now been a while since she had been up and she had yet to say anything about the ring. In fact, she didn't even hint that she liked the diamond and platinum band. Did she not like it?

"So…Naima," I began, clearing my throat, "did you like everything you got for your birthday?" She looked up from her plate and smiled at me with sparkling white fangs and bright hazel eyes.

"Oh yeah, every thing was perfect Naraku. I couldn't have even wished for more. I mean, the house, the bike, it was all special." I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You only liked the motorcycle and the house?"

"Huh? Yeah, I mean what else…oh," she began to giggle a little. "Last night was wonderful too, sweetie. I'm still kind of sore to prove it." She set her fork down and groaned as she arched and stretched her back. As she did it, I laughed out loud. Nobody can tell me that I don't satisfy my woman, ku ku ku. But I was still perplexed. She still didn't mention the ring. I would have expected for her to be on top of me, bouncing harder than a low rider in Oakland by now. Yes, a very explicit expectation but it was a nice ring. Maybe she didn't notice it. Nooo, that can't be it. She can't be that absent minded.

"Um…baby…I-I think you have a little syrup on your hand," I lied, hoping to get a reaction out of her.

"I do?" She glanced at me briefly before lifting up her right hand to inspect it. "I don't see any-"

"-It-It's on your other one baby."

"Oh yeah?" She lifted up her other hand to inspect it. It was a second or two before I noticed a change in her expression. She paused. Her mouth fell open as she extended her arm away from her body. Her other hand flew up to cover her open mouth. I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

"You approve?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ah…ah…ah…Na-Naraku," she gasped out while slowly moving the hand away from her lips. I grinned wickedly.

"Hn, I remember you saying something like that to me last night so I'm taking this as a good sign." She put her free hand to her chest and turned in her chair to look me face to face. Her eyes clearly told how she felt and it actually made my stomach fill with butterflies. I had never seen her look so happy.

"It-It's so beautiful…Naraku. I-I-I love it." I continued to smile as I slid back in my chair and walked over to her. I reached down and grabbed her small, dark hands in my big, fair ones. I knelt down in front of her, putting my weight on one knee. And as I stared up into her soulful hazel eyes, I realized that a man couldn't have even dreamed for a more perfect moment.

"Naima, when we got back together, I immediately told you that I wanted you to be my wife. I have loved you ever since I was little boy and I know without a doubt in my mind that we belong together. Now I know that I might not be a perfect man and I do fall short sometimes, but I am willing to be the best husband I can be to you. I just want to make you happy my dear. That is all." I let go of her right hand and now held her left hand with both of mine. "I know that I have been calling you my fiancé ever since we got back together, but I never did make it official because I wanted you to have a nice ring. A ring worthy of a woman as wonderful as you."

"Naraku," she sniffled a smile, tears flowing out of her eyes.

"So I waited and saved, hoping that I would one day be able to give you the ring you deserve, because you mean that much to me and more. I guess luck was on my side, because not only am I able to get you this ring, but I can also give you the wedding of your dreams. I can't wait for you to take my last name, so I want to make this engagement official. Naima Chanelle Jackson, will you marry me?"

"YES! YES! OH KAMI, **YES!**" she shrieked as she leapt out of her chair and tackled me to the ground.

"Umph!" I grunted as my back collided with the hard kitchen floor. My fiancé crashed her lips into mine, giving me a kiss with so much passion and love, that I actually wasn't prepared for it. I wrapped her tightly in my arms as I kissed her back, giving her as much emotion as she gave me. I could feel her tears land on my cheeks as she kissed me. I reached up and ran my fingers through her long, silky hair, bringing her even closer to me. After a while, we finally broke for air.

"Oh Naraku, you are the best," she sighed as she held on tightly to my neck, burying her face in the crook. "You really are my Superman, I swear." I chuckled as I ran my hands up and down her back.

"I try my best," I humbly replied. She pulled away from me and positioned herself to where she was sitting on my stomach. She stared down at me with a look of both love and desire.

"Well you don't have to try hard," she responded in a sultry voice and with a pair of eyes that mimicked her tone. She reached up and gently traced my lips with two of her fingers. I watched her as her fingers traveled down my chin, throat, and chest, eventually turning into her whole hand. They continued down my chest until they reached the belt of my bath robe. She held my gaze as she slowly undid the belt and opened it fully. I sat up and let the warm garment slip off of my shoulders, leaving me completely nude. I took her cheeks into my hands and pulled her closer to me. I began to bestow her neck with kisses, eliciting small moans and sighs of pleasure from her juicy lips.

"Oh Naraku. Oh I love you," she sighed in my ear.

"I love you too," I said to her huskily. I slid a hand down her back and gave her hips a firm squeeze, noticing that she only had on a pair of lace panties underneath my long tee. She giggled and squirmed slightly. "I love every single part of you."

"You do?"

"I sure do. So do you want me to take you to bed?"

"Mmm…I like the kitchen counter better." I pulled away from her neck and looked her in the eyes. They looked innocent, but I knew better. I smirked as I reached down and began to slowly pull the long tee up her body. I had gotten it just above her breasts, when all of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Naima and I looked at each other curiously, for we weren't expecting anyone.

"Just ignore it. It's probably a salesman or something," I suggested as I began to assault her neck again. She shook her head no.

"No, no, Naraku. It might be important."

"No it's not."

"You don't know that."

"But I don't don't know it."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, beautiful." I took her lips with mine and passionately welded them together. She began to relax into my touch again, when the bell chimed again. I groaned loudly and irritably as I pulled away from the sexy woman's lips. Naima smiled disappointed as she climbed off of my lap.

"Go see who it is," she softly said. I sighed, but nodded my head. I got up too and grabbed my robe off of the tiled floor. Naima gave me a peck on the lips as I redressed. "I'll be right back," she said before running through the kitchen door and sprinting upstairs. I followed her into the living room and went over to the door, with a half a mind to TKO whoever ruined the moment with my soon-to-be wife.

"Who is it?!" I inquired before opening the door, my voice showing my irritation.

"It's us," a voice on the other side replied. It was the voice of my cousin and teammate, Byakuya. I smirked to myself.

"Nobody's home," I called through the door.

"Yes you are. Open up the door."

"No. Go away."

"Dammit open the door, punk. It's hot out here."

"We have presents," another voice, the voice of Bankotsu's wife, Sai, spoke up. By that time, Naima had returned. She had left to go put on a pair of sweatpants.

"Who is it?" she asked as she walked over to me.

"Our interrupting friends," I declared as I opened the door for the people outside.

"About time," Byakuya said with a glare as he walked past me into the house, empty handed.

"Wait a minute, I thought you all had presents. That's why I let you in."

"We do," Sai answered with her beautiful smile, "Bankotsu is getting them out of the car." Naima smirked as she turned to my cousin.

"You mean, you didn't help?" she asked. Byakuya scoffed.

"I'm too pretty to lift boxes," he simply said. All three of us rolled our eyes.

"He has been talking that same shit the whole drive up here," I heard Bankotsu's voice say as he walked through the door with three wrapped boxes and two gift bags in his hand. I smirked as I shut the door behind him.

"Well get ready 'B'. The trash talk _and_ his ego will only get worse once the season starts." Bankotsu smirked too as he set the gifts down in front of Naima.

"You mean his ego can get bigger?" he replied, "I'd hate to see that." My fiancé smiled at my best friend as she took the biggest box into her hands and set it in her lap.

"Are all of these for me?" she sweetly asked.

"Mhm," Sai replied with a big smile as she took a seat by her.

"I mean, the 'Happy Birthday' wrapping should give it away, Sherlock" Byakuya sarcastically said. Naima gave him a sarcastic smile back.

"Thanks Byakuya. Now I know you care," she mocked. They both laughed.

"We would have came by yesterday to give them to you, but Naraku banned us from the house," Bankotsu stated. He then turned to look at me and mumbled, "I wonder why." I smirked back at him.

"Okay so this gift is from…Sai." I was amused at how childlike she looked as she tore into her first present. When she opened up the box, she pulled out a bunch of clothes and a few designer purses. Her eyes lit up when she saw what her good friend got her. "Oh girl, this is awesome!" she squealed as she lifted each garment up and inspected it. "Oh and you know just what I like too! Thank you so much!" She set the box down on the floor and pulled Sai into a big embrace. The fire goddess chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it," she said.

"I love it!" Naima replied. After another minute or so, she began to open some more gifts. She opened the next two boxes and pulled out a hot pink motorcycle jacket and helmet, both of which matched the new bike I had gotten her. Those were from Bankotsu Finally she came to the two gift bags, which were from Byakuya. The first one she opened were filled with shoes. When she came to the second one, Byakuya told her that it was a really special gift. "Oh really?" Naima asked.

"Mhm," Byakuya replied, "you will love it." He then turned to look at me and gave me a sly smirk. I smirked back, kind of getting an idea of what he might have gotten her. Sure enough, I was right. When she pulled the items out of the bag, she discovered that every item was lingerie. Lacy, sheer, and easy to take off, just how I like them to be and they were all either black, red, or purple; my favorite colors. Byakuya was now officially my favorite cousin in the world. I turned to him and mouthed "Thank you." and he smirked in reply. Naima laughed when she saw the final gift.

"I thought this was my birthday, not Naraku's," she giggled as she gently placed the negligee back in the bag. "But still, Byakuya, thank you."

"No problem. It's what I do," the spider demon proclaimed. "So Naima, what else did my cousin give you yesterday besides that bike outside and his dick?"

"Byakuya!" Sai gasped, appalled at how blunt he was. Byakuya laughed.

"What?! Oh yeah, like they didn't fuck yesterday. That's why we couldn't come over."

"Then you shouldn't have came over this morning either," I said to the slightly younger demon with a smirk. Naima smiled and shook her head.

"Well, if you must know, Nasty, Naraku gave me much more than…that. A whole lot more, in fact." She stretched out her arm and showed everybody the engagement ring. "It's official now!"

"Oh…my…Kami-sama! Ah!" Sai squealed as she grabbed Naima's arm to look at the ring better. "Look at that rock!"

"I know! He is so sweet!" Naima squealed too.

"Oh, my he must really like you, huh?!"

"I think so!"

"It's official now!"

"I know!"

"You really are getting married!"

"I know! I know!"

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

The ladies went into a big embrace and began to bounce up and down on the couch, squealing at the top of their lungs. Bankotsu covered his ears, I squinted my eyes, and Byakuya rolled his eyes.

"Oh my Kami, Naima! We have to plan your wedding right away!"

"I know, right! Ohmigosh, I can't wait to be a wife!"

"I know, it's awesome!" Sai then hopped off of the couch and pulled Naima to her feet. "We'll be right back!" she told us as she and my fiancé sprinted up the stairs. I laughed and shook my head when they were gone.

"They are so silly," I said out loud. I then noticed that my two friends were giving me a death glare. I looked at both of them confused and disturbed. "Wha-what is it?"

"Dammit Naraku," Byakuya exclaimed, "why do you always have to do that, huh?"

"Huh? Do what?"

"He means, fuck things up for every man on the earth," Bankotsu explained.

"Now thanks to you, cuz, when I get married, I'll have to get my fiancé a ring ten times as great."

"You suck man. You really do. Why can't you just be mediocre and half-ass things?"

"It would make things a hell of a lot easier for us men."

"Show off."

"Jackass." I smiled to myself as both men went through my kitchen doors all huffy. I knew that they were joking, but a part of them were serious too. I chuckled as I followed them into the kitchen. They were sitting at the table, helping themselves to some of my Budweiser.

"Oh so you cuss me out and then want to drink my beer?" I smirked as walked over to the refrigerator to get me one too.

"I guess we can forgive you for the moment," Bankotsu declared as he opened the bottle.

"Thank you for the kindness," I replied as I sat down with them.

"Say man, did you see _Bill and Tom in the Morning_ today?" Byakuya asked as he flipped the television to the NFL Network. I frowned as I took a sip of beer.

"Yeah, I saw it."

"What the hell is Bill Wright's problem with us. How dare he underrate me against Sesshoumaru Taisho. Doesn't he remember that I was the one who beat Taisho in the Jewel Bowl back in college."

"Don't remind us," Bankotsu said. Byakuya laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you two were on that losing team too. The Shikon University Shikigami tapped some Yokai University Demon Lord ass that year."

"Dumb luck," I declared, "if Juromaru hadn't caught that Hail Mary pass you threw, we would have won the game."

"You see, that's exactly what I'm saying. Why am I getting undercut as a weak quarterback? Doesn't Wright remember that I was the one who did that? Taisho never did that. That dog demon always overthrew his route passes. Did you hear that shit he said about Sesshoumaru making you look good and that you wouldn't have even gotten drafted otherwise?"

"Yeah, I heard."

"That is some bullshit. You are a great receiver, Naraku. I know you will help me out a lot once the season starts. You were awesome in camp. I guess Bill Wright didn't see that, did he?"

"I guess we will just have to prove to everyone what we are made of," Bankotsu said with a discouraged look. "They were talking about our defense the other morning. People don't think we will do good at all and there are some pretty nasty things written about us on the internet too." I sighed and shook my head.

"Who would have thought that professional football could be this stressful," I said, "and the regular season hasn't even started yet." Just then, Byakuya slammed a fist down on the table.

"Who cares what the critics think," he cried, "this year is our year. We are going to the playoffs and we will be the best team that the world of football has ever seen. We WILL go all the way to the Super Bowl and we WILL win it. I refuse to be second best!" I chuckled at my cousin's enthusiasm.

"You are really pumped huh?" I said, amused, "it seems as if that beer is speaking to you already." Byakuya had an extremely low tolerance level. It only took two beers to get him completely drunk.

"I'm not drunk goof," he replied as he sat back down in his seat, "I'm just tired of the shit talk. That's all."

"Don't sweat it Byakuya," Bankotsu said with a smile. "Tonight we will have plenty opportunity to tell the fans and nay-sayers what we can do this season."

"That's right, I almost forgot. The team is hosting a party at the ESPN Zone tonight," I said, more to myself than to them.

"Oh yeah, that is tonight huh?" Byakuya said with a big smile. "We are supposed to meet the other players at that event. Boy, I can't wait to meet Tyrone Williams-sempai and Menomaru Sanyou-sempai."

"Yeah, it will be nice to finally meet Sanyou-sempai," I agreed. At football camp earlier in the summer, the only players who were there were the rookies. That camp was held to see who would make the team and who would be cut. Tonight would be the first time that the rookies met the rest of the team and I was excited to meet Menomaru Sanyou. Other than Plaxico Burress, Sanyou had always been my favorite receiver and a big influence on how I played the game. Meeting him would be a dream come true.

"So then it's settled," Byakuya declared, "tonight we tell all of America what to expect from us this season. I'll be damned if Sesshoumaru Taisho gets quarterback of the year. He's not all that anyways." I smirked as I took another sip of beer.

"You know Byakuya, for once, I agree with you."

* * *

**A/N:** So what will happen at the party? lol, Got to read and see. A major plotline of the story will be introduced next chapter :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
